WTF, Counterparts
by ArchAngel117
Summary: What happens when the Ruby version of MC meets her RWBY counterpart, along with others...well, it gets weird and complicated. And I mean it. White Rose, and Chief/Rose(RT) & Cortana/Weiss(RT) Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor Halo, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and 343 Industries. ON HOLD FOR A REALLY LONG TIME, I AM VERY SORRY!


REQUIEM

**WRECKAGE OF UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN**

**/-/\\-/\\\\\\ **

Rose was back at Requiem. She stared at the remnants of the **UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN**. Admiral Hood wanted to salvage the ship and possibly be recreated, and HIGHCOM agreed. Ruby-117 flashed back to her memories of her time in Requiem. Then her white-colored AI, Weiss, popped up. "Old times, right?" Weiss said, smiling on Rose's HUD. Weiss wore a bolero jacket, a skirt, and has a rapier sheathe in her belt. Nobody knows why she has a rapier. Weiss was created by a civilian scientist, Doctor Schnee, a cold hearted, bitch. Weiss was the first AI to be created by living tissue, which was a flash clone of Doc. Schnee's brain tissue. Weiss choose 117 to be her partner, because of her legendary luck. Was she wrong? No, I don't think so. Rose flashed back to her memory of when Pelican 479er found the fragments of Weiss in the Ur-Didact's remains of his ship and when she saw Weiss again. "So…what do we do?" Weiss said, bored from doing nothing. Then, 2 metallic arms rose out of the passageway that Rose and  
Weiss took when they crashed landed on the shield world."Weiss…" Ruby said, her MA5D ICWS pointing at the arms. "There Forerunner design, and there's a portal building up in those energy projectors." Weiss responded back. Then, a purple-black portal formed in the middle of the arms. "UNSC Firebase 001B, we have a portal in Site A, orders?" Ruby said in her radio. After 6 minutes of silence, the base responded, "Stay there, were sending a ODST and a Warthog, ETA 10 minutes."

-/ 10 minutes \\-

The Pelican arrived with the Warthog and the ODST. Rose looked at the ODST, and saw most of her files and her name is covered in black ink. The only name Rose could get was Rookie. "Play nice!" the Pelican pilot yelled over her speakers. Then, the Pelican flew off. The red and black Spartan is left with the mysterious ODST. "Wow, they overstocked the supplies, it's enough to last us 6 centuries." Weiss said, who was looking over their supplies. "Anyway, let's go!"

* * *

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were on break, and traveling with Headmaster Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch through the Forest of Foreverfall. Weiss and Ruby gotten closer after the Dock fight, and Everyone thought that Weiss's bitchy and cold heart just melted and Weiss is just friends with Ruby. However, they were secretly dating. The dating started last night, when Ruby found out that Weiss has feelings for her. Ozpin saw what happened, but he decided to let it slip, since he didn't want to ruin their relationship. The forest is known for Grimm attacks, so they were armed just in case. A buzzing of a engine and what sounds like a gun was emitting in the forest. "What was that?" Jaune said, his hand hovering over his sword. Then, a olive green jeep burst out of the trees, the chaingun hot, firing at a pack of Beowolves. The beowolves were being ripped to shreds by the menacing chaingun. The gun stopped to cool, all the grimm are dead. Gunner was wearing black armor with a helmet that has a dark visor, and the gunner was pointing her Chaingun at them. The driver got out. The group was scared by by the person, she was wearing red and black armor that looks tough as a Spider Droid and is unnaturally tall. The driver took out a grey and black gun and pointed at them. "Who are you?" Ozpin asked calmly. The giant person responded, "I'm a super soldier called a Spartan. Master Chief Petty Officer, many soldiers call me Rose…"the person paused then spoke again;"…my name is Ruby-117." "That's my name!" Ruby (RT) yelled out loud. Ruby-117 looked at Ruby (RT) and pulled out something from her helmet, which was a chip. Then a person formed on the chip, and she looked like Weiss, no scratch that, she _IS_ Weiss. "I'm a AI, and my name is..Weiss." said the AI. "This got weird…" Yang said, in confusion.

Things got complicated…


End file.
